deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nathaniel Howe
Nathaniel Howe is the prodigal eldest son of former Arl Rendon Howe. While his father was busy being one of the chief villains behind Ferelden's troubles during the Fifth Blight, he was training under a chevalier in the Free Marches. Upon learning that his family name had been tarred by the Grey Wardens, he left his master to seek revenge. After breaking into his old home, now a Grey Warden stronghold, he is captured, and his fate is left up to the Warden-Commander. He can either be recruited into the Wardens, set free, or executed. If recruited, he eventually finds his sister, Delilah, who corroborates the Warden's testimony of his father's crimes. He serves the Wardens with distinction, rising to become one of its great heroes. The only further stain on his name is giving Justice the idea that possessing a willing host might be acceptable, thus leading directly to Anders' plotlines in Dragon Age 2, the Kirkwall Chantry explosion, and the Mage-Templar war, and indirectly to Corypheus being freed and the magister gaining a foothold in Orlais and Ferelden. Battle vs. Faramir (by Greenberet69) Faramir: Howe: In Gondor word has reached Minas Tirith that there hasn't been any activity in Osgiliath. Aragorn wonders what is going on and sends Faramir, 2 Ithilien Rangers, and 2 Gondor soldiers to check it out. Faramir and the others arrive there on horseback and dismount. The first sign that something is wrong is that there isn't any noise and so Faramir attaches his Gondor armor onto him and takes out his sword and shield with the two Gondor soldiers doing the same thing and the Rangers taking out their bows and head into Osgiliath to investigate. Further investigation leads them to soon find the bodies of tw o Gondor soldiers and immediately know that something is definetly wrong. From one of the ruins Nathaniel Howe is taking aim with his Howe Bow and with 4 Amarathine soldiers below waiting for the moment to strike. When Faramir and his men get in range Howe lets loose a bow and strikes a Gondor soldier in the neck . This signals the Amarathine soldiers to charge and by then Faramir and his men are alerted so one of the Ithilien Rangers takes aim with his Bow and fires killing a Amarathine soldier . Faramir charges at a Amarathine soldier and the two engage with the other Gondor soldier doing the same with another. The other Amarathine soldier charges at the Rangers but the Rangers fire both their bows and strike the soldier down before he can get anywhere close to them however Howe locates where the Rangers are and fires a shot striking one of the Ithilien Rangers . Howe loads another arrow and fires but the Ranger gets behind his cover and the shot misses, meanwhile the Amarathine guard attacking Faramir tries to kill Faramir but he is able to block it with his shield and follows up with a stab through the stomach . The other Amarathine soldier hits the Gondor soldier with his shield sending him flying back and moves in to finish him but the Ithilien Ranger intervenes and puts a arrow right into the soldiers face . Faramir helps the Gondor soldier up but receives an arrow to the face as he gets up . Faramir looks at where the arrow cam from and sees Nathaniel and so he orders his Ranger to head to the nearby forest and so they do with Howe following close behind. How arrives in the nearby forest and locates Faramir's Gondor armor but no Faramir 5 minutes earlier... Faramir and his Ithilien Ranger arrive and Faramir discards his Gondor armor for his leather and Ithilien Cloak. Present Time... Howe starts looking for his enemies and starts cautiously walking through the thick forest. While walking he carefully watches where he steps however when he steps next to a thick bush he receives a kick to the side and looks to see a Ithilien Ranger jump out with his sword in hand so Howe discards his Bow and takes out his Voice of Velvet and Talon of the Skies Daggers and engages the Ranger. Howe receives a stab to his side but he quickly reacts making a small cut at the rangers stomach which injures him a little and then follows up with a stab to the right leg which makes the ranger fall down in pain. Howe moves in to finish him off and is about to when he receives a arrow to the back and turns to see where the shot came from. He keeps on looking but can't see anything however he notices something next to a tree but it is to late as he soo sees a arrow fly and strikes him in the forehead . Howe falls down on top of the ranger who pushes him off and Faramir arrives and helps the Ranger up and they both yell "FOR GONDOR" and Faramir helps to carry the injured Ranger back to Minas Tirith. Winner: Faramir Expert's Opinion When it came to long range these two warriors were dead even, when it came to close ranger Faramir's Sword and Gondor shield were slightly better then the duel dagger. But what really won the battle was that when the battle came to the forest scenery Faramir had the edge which all Ithilien Rangers had thanks to those Ghillie Suit like Cloaks. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Dragon Age Warriors Category:BioWare Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors